Барон
thumb|170px|Барон [[Н. Папаноида''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization]] Барон или Баронесса ( ) — наследственный титул, принятый среди знати людей и некоторых рас, происходящих от людей. Председатель Н. Папаноида со спутника Пантора носил титул барона, как и сенатор Раш Кловис со Сципио. Главой Дома Тагге был барон. Саня Тагге была баронессой этого дома во время Сепаратистского кризиса и начала Войн клонов. В 20 ДБЯ титул унаследовал её старший сын, Орман Тагге, умерший в 0 ПБЯ и сменённый своим младшим братом, Ульриком Тагге. У Тагге титул «Барон» был написан на поясе, перешедшем от Ормана к Ульрику. Последний добавил этот пояс к своей форме имперского офицера. Во времена Галактической Империи титул мог быть дарован преданным слугам Нового Порядка. Ragez D'Asta, Сунтир Фел и Мериллион Тарко стали баронами именно так. Титул «Барон Империи» был дарован Фелу самим Императором Палпатином. Титул также использовался в секторе Тапани.Lords of the Expanse Мара Джейд также иногда объявляла себя баронессой.Mara Jade: By the Emperor's HandBalance Point Известные бароны и баронессы * Барон Эдай Ведд с АмальтанныПолная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Барон Мериллион Тарко с Анаксиса''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' * Барон Сунтир Фел с КореллииX-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service * Барон Pitareeze of KalarbaStar Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures * Барон Н. Папаноида с Панторы * Барон Раш Кловис со Сципио * Барон Гарто с ЧикагуStar Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm, Part 2 * Барон Рё с ЧикагуЗвёздные войны. Заря джедаев 0 * Барон Волнос «Вол» Рё с Чикагу * Баронесса Саня Тадж с Тепаси * Барон Орман Тадж с ТепасиStar Wars 25: Siege at Yavin * Барон Ульрик Тадж с ТепасиStar Wars 37: In Mortal Combat * Барон Kindoro of VenaКвай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Последний бой на Орд-Мантелле * Баронесса Omnino of Vena * Барон Sando of Vena * Барон Ragez D'AstaАлая Империя II: Кровавый совет * Барон Bertrum * Барон Rathe Camalon * Барон Remulus DreypaКнига ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Баронесса Mellona Gantrolo * Барон Lucian HejaranTapani Sector Instant Adventures * Барон Shep Jion * Барон Лорн * Барон Munsk * Барон Quinn Sheffield * Барон Vlaçan UmberНочи Корусанта II: Улица теней * Баронесса Kirma Umber * Барон Ronnan Tyla Vedij * Барон WazadoНовая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды * Баронесса Balmai Wyngarde * Баронесса Muehling с Куата, one of Mara Jade's aliases * Баронесса Paltonae, one of Mara Jade's aliases Бароны и баронессы Альдераана * Барон АльдеStar Wars: The Old Republic * Барон Пеяр Кортесс * Баронесса Чэй Кортесс * Барон Закар Джирард * Барон Джаркус Тул (a.k.a. The Wolf Baron) Появления * «Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 2» * «Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan, Part 5» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith: Spiral» * «Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Последний бой на Орд-Мантелле» * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» / детская новеллизация * «Evasive Action: End Game» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * «Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures» * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II» / роман * * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand» * «Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever» * «X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Семейные узы» * «X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade» * «X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement» * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Кризис веры» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost» * «X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» * «Образ будущего» * * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Dark Tide II: Ruin» * «Balance Point» * «Dark Journey» * «Destiny's Way» * «Ylesia» * «Force Heretic I: Remnant» * «Force Heretic II: Refugee» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» }} Источники * * «Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary» * «Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars» * «Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels» * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика интриг» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide» * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Star Wars Character Encyclopedia» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 0» * «Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * }} Ссылки и примечания }} Внешние ссылки * Категория:Титулы